


May We Meet Again

by commanderhedakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, City of Light (The 100), Clexa, Confused Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderhedakru/pseuds/commanderhedakru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Clexa stories, might be one shot might be multi chapter. Send in prompts, mostly Clexa and lost of fluff to cure our Clexa hearts.</p><p>"If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story."<br/>"The reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, please be gentle. This will be more of Clarke and Aden and less Lexa but next one will be all Clexa Fluff..i think. Please leave comments and send in requests! Thank you, and remember you matter.

It couldn’t be true, she wasn’t in a room full of kids waiting to take over Lexa’s position. She looked at the covered body and it took everything in her to no crumble to the ground. She had to be strong, she had to help Aden win, he needed to be the next commander, it’s what Lexa would have wanted.  
“Would you like a minute with her?” Clarke turned to find the red headed child. Her lips softly twitched as she shook her head .” No, not with her but may I speak with you?” he nodded and led Clarke to the balcony. Clarke had a sad smile as she look around.  
“She loved the view.” Aden turned to Clarke and actually smiled, Clarke sighed once again. “You remind me of her, a lot actually. You both act so tough in the exterior but can be so …”  
“Weak.” He looked down and Clarke smiled raising his chin to meet her eyes.  
“Gentle, you saw the same Lexa I did. She was so gentle to you, you noticed?” he nodded. She smiled.  
“I…I didn’t wish her death, I didn’t wish to be commander when it is my birth right. That day at the court yard, the one she never allowed us to speak of, I saw her.” Clarke chuckles softly and looked down as tears spilled softly. One day Clarke had watched Lexa train Aden he was special. Lexa had told her she should meet her new commander would she have died in battle. Her heart warmed at how Lexa treated the boy, she showed him strength but compassion. They were serious, that was until Clarke had playfully insulted Lexa’s skills, which led them to a playful fight, it was something rare and Aden enjoyed every second of it. They soon included him in the fight, giggles were heard for hours before they had to retire to their beds. It was a secret memory that belonged to only them.

Clarke smiled and sat on the edge with Aden and looked as the rose color set upon the sky. “When i first met her… we were being chased by this…monster. She asked me to leave her, when I didn’t she called it a weakness..” Clarke chuckles and shook her head. “she was wasn’t wrong, I was weak but saving her, being with her was what made me who I am now. Every mistake, every decision led to this moment and to happier ones. She made me strong. Her legacy is… peace, success. Not weakness, Aden. If she chooses you, then you must remember something we learned too late.” Clarke turned to face Aden.

“Life is about more then just surviving. Surviving is tough and some might live while some die but you can lead and love. They will tell you different but swear you’ll live as much as survive. Promise me.” Aden looked down and stood up. He walked out and Clarke frown looked out into the red sunset. She had lost it all, she heard footsteps and looked back to Aden who held a red cloth, it was Lexa’s she now recognized it. Ade walked to Clarke and put it around her shoulder.  
“She would have wanted you to have this. Things have changed Clark Kom Skai Kru, Heda’s death marked the change.” Clarke held it tight and nodded as the tears spilled.  
“ Your Fight is Over, Leksa kom Trikru” Aden said in English as he stared at the sky.  
“Reshop, Heda.” Clarke smiled once again at the sunset before fallowing Aden inside, red marked the land she walked upon. From the stars one shined brighter then all of the others.

“Goodnight, Ambassador.”


End file.
